Kyren Bane
"Words are as good as weapons, if you know how to use them." —Kyren Bane Overview Kyren Bane, was a Sith Master born in the year 3700BBY, For most of his life he was a Sith alongside his brother Kyrann Bane, he was born on Dromund Kaas to Farmers who were poor at the time, at a very young age he was able to hide from the sith who took his brother Kyrann, he was a Jedi at one point but left after mastering their arts. He died in the year 3000BBY only to be re-incarnated 2000 years later, Biography Kyren was born alongside his twin brother Kyrann, after the sith took in Kyrann, his father sent him to train with the jedi, however, on tune was the Gerards were killed, a Dark jedi by the name of Alve Agaseshi, took him into his ship, they flew off to New Tytho as he was brought to the town of Iwu Gioki, where he trained in the dark arts for 9 years, at the age of 13, the jedi came in a task to take out the Dark Jedi, they noticed the foce was with him, so they took him to their temple. Jedi Years (13-21) When he was 13, he was brung to dantooine to seek approval from the high council, he excelled his trials in less than 1 year, however he fell in one with a Jedi Named Acari Davanecci, wich lead him to grow hiding anger of him not being allowed to love, he grew tired of being the most powerful in his class, but his patience and smartness was exceptional, after going on many missions, he earned the title of Jedi Master, skipping past padawan due to his brains and brawn, however, after the raid of Dantooine, his brother, Kyrann, noticed how familiar he was to him, sensing this, he brought him into his training to train for the vindictive sith order. Sith Years (21-540) When he was trained, his first task was to attempt to find the key to immortality, his smartness gave him the ability to figure this out with hours of research, he fought in the raid of iwu gioki I, and also the great raid of the New Jedi Order, where him and his brother led 4 men to take on an entire army of Jedi and succeeded, at the age of 45 he was given the rank of DarkCouncil member, in which he would be the head of, until his brother came back, he eventually mastered all essence of the force, both sides were his own, in some certain places he had ascended into godhood, but he refused to accept this, after many years of isolation on Yavin 6, he left the Sith Order to go into hiding as a dark Jedi, and to seek more knowledge of past and future events. Dark Jedi Years (540-700) After he left to go to Kalakar Six, he then attempted to fully learn all knowledge of the force, he eventually learnt how to fully see into the future, however, his knowledge had exceeded most to the brink of insanity, so, to teach him a lesson, he was captured by a Mad Torturer, he was tortured for 100 years until he fully went insane, he died off his own lightsaber to his chest, he died in the year 3000BBY, after, he ascended into a God, knowing how to remain as a Force Ghost, he was now known throughout the galaxy, as Darth Vile. After this, Darth Viles' data was added onto the archives, but none of this info is nearly correct.